Senior Prom
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Penny has liked Link for a while. At the senior prom during a dance, she finds out he likes her too…Pink. Oneshot.


_Well, guys, here's my next oneshot! Sorry it's not Trink, but I just…I definitely prefer Amanda Bynes with Zac Efron than Nikki Bolensky, that's all._

_Disclaimer: I do not the characters._

Penny Pingleton had no idea how her best-friend's mother, Edna Turnblad, had managed to convince her own mother, Prudy Pingleton, to allow her to go to the senior prom. But, whatever the cause, she was going and she was ready. She had been working at the corner store with Tracy Turnblad for the past year and half, and had enough money to buy a dress. It was a tight white dress which dipped half-way down her back. Her mother was never going to see it, since she was getting changed at Tracy's house. Lucky, too, because her mother would faint and then send her too a convent if she ever saw her daughter revealing for than her shoulders.

"Penny! C'mon!" Tracy yelled. Penny grabbed the big bag that had her dress in it and flew down the stairs.

"Bye, ma!" Penny called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her. Her and Tracy walked down to the Turnblad's residence and then into Tracy's room. Tracy was getting into her own dress as Penny finally undressed and got her dress out of it's holder. "So…Are you gonna hang out with Link, tonight, Trace?" Penny asked casually. She and Seaweed had broken up last year, as it wasn't working, but they had still remained friends. Penny had been crushing on the her best-friends crush for the past several months as well. She could hardly tell Tracy that, though, she had no idea how she would react, since she had liked Link Larkin since she was five years old.

"I dunno," Tracy replied, oblivious to the thoughts that were going through her friends head. "He'll probably be with _Amber_!" Tracy hissed the last word in disgust. Penny sighed and pulled her dress on properly. Tracy smiled at her friend. "You looked pretty cute, Pen!" She said with a grin. Penny blushed and looked in the mirror. Tracy had her on dress on and was spraying her hair with hairspray. Penny choked back a cough as she caught a whiff of it and turned away. "Are you going with Seaweed?" Tracy asked.

"We're friends, that's it," Penny answered, fiddling with a strand of hair and looked in Tracy's small mirror. Tracy shrugged and carefully put a headband in her hair. Penny done most of her hair up, except for several strands let loose which hung around her face. The two girls examined each other, smiled, linked arms, and left the room.

* * *

When the arrived at the school hall, Tracy and Penny looked around, amazed. It had been done up nicely, and they could already hear Link singing inside. As they made their way in, they saw Amber von Tussle with her friends, all in fancy dresses and giggling loudly. Amber smiled brightly at Penny as the two walked into the hall and purposefully talked loudly. 

"I just _love _the dress, Penny!" She gushed. "You look great!" She turned to Tracy, her upper lip turning upwards. "And you look…Well, yes," Amber shook her head and stalked off. Tracy glowered after her. Penny linked arms with her friend.

"Don't take any notice of her, Trace, she just doesn't like you coz you stand up to her!" Penny told her friend. Tracy shrugged.

"I don't care about Blondie, I just wanna get in there and listen to Link!" She grinned and Penny fake-smiled back. Of course she wanted to see Link, but that would mean lying to her best-friend even more. Sighing, she followed Tracy into the main hall, where Link was on stage, singing. He looked amazing in a black suit, his hair slicked back, with the one curl hanging over his forehead. Penny's breath caught in her throat as he looked their way with his amazing smile. Shaking her head quickly, she smiled at Tracy, who was tapping her feet to the song. "I'm gonna dance—you coming?" Tracy asked excitedly, although she already knew the answer. Penny didn't dance in front of people.

"Go on, Trace, I'll be here!" Penny said supportively. Tracy swirled in with everyone else, shaking her hips and grinning up at Link. Penny smiled at Seaweed as he came over with his date. "Hey, Seaweed. Hey, Marcia." Marcia Cox smiled shyly from behind Seaweed. "You guys gonna dance?" She asked, taking a lollipop out of her bag and unwrapping it.

"Absolutely!" Seaweed cried and swung a surprised Marcia onto the floor. Penny laughed slightly as her long-limbed friend danced with shy and reserved Marcia. The song finished and Link took a bow, along with his back-up singers/dancers. Penny clapped along with everyone else, sucking on her lollipop hard as Link caught her eye and winked. The dancers dispersed as the break started before the next singer began. Tracy came back to Penny with a drink of champagne and Link made his way over to them. Penny bit her lip hard and focused on not turning red.

"Hey, Penny. Hey, Tracy," he said with a smile. Tracy's eyes went wide and she took another gulp of champagne. Penny smiled back shyly. "You are a great dancer, Trace," he said with a grin.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed, a little two loudly. "This stuff is so great!" She drained her glass and Penny winced. Her and Link exchanged looks. "That was a great song, Link!" Tracy told her idol. Link nodded.

"Thanks," he murmured. "So, Penny, you're in my History class, right?" Penny took the lollipop out of her mouth and began to say something with Amber appeared.

"Hello, Penny! Hi, Link!" She said in a cheerful voice, pointedly ignoring Tracy. "C'mon, Link, dance with me." She phrased it more of a demand than a question and dragged him off before he said another word. Tracy shook her head as Amber began dancing with the slightly distressed looking Link and Penny put her lollipop back in her mouth, still fizzing inside from the fact Link knew she was in his History class. She sighed contentedly, watching him dance. Tracy jostled Penny and Penny frowned slightly.

"I'm gonna go get more—want some?" She asked, her eyes looking slightly glossed over.

"Um, I might actually take a pass on that," Penny mumbled. Tracy shrugged and disappeared. Penny sighed and made her way to the back door of the gym. The song was during to an end, but her back was turned, and she didn't notice Link's eyes on her. She silently exited and walked down the concrete path away from the gym, deeper into the school-yard. She reached the seat her and Tracy always sat on at interval and lunch, beneath the huge oak tree. She inhaled the night air deeply and closed her, letting the breath back out her nose. When her eyes opened, Link was standing in front of her. She let out a squeal. "Oh! Wow! I, uh…Didn't see you," she said, shaking her head quickly and automatically sucking harder on her lollipop. Link just smiled at her and put his hands in his jacket pocket. "You, uh…I liked your singing," Penny muttered, knowing she sounded like one of his fan-girls. He nodded and smiled again.

"Thanks," he said. "I love singing…" he drifted off and looked over at Penny. "You never dance. Why?" He asked. Penny shrugged.

"I don't like dancing in front of people," she said.

"But you do know how to dance?" He asked and she nodded. They could faintly hear the music coming from the school hall. He put out his hand and she looked at him confused. "Will you dance with me?" He asked her, a slightly smile tugging at his mouth. Penny blinked very quickly and made a popping sound around her lollipop. "But first, this has to go," he took the lollipop out. "Strawberry?" He asked as he flicked it into a bin. She nodded. "Your favorite," he stated. She frowned in confusion.

"How'd you know?" She asked.

"I watch you," he replied. Penny's eyes widened as he picked up her hand with his and leaned close to her. "Dance with me," he murmured. Hypnotized, Penny followed him back a few steps and put her arms around him. The song inside was slow, and there was no doubt that Amber would be running around, frantically trying to find Link. They swayed from side-to-side, his arms tight around her. Penny felt shivers over her whole body as they danced. Finally, the song ended, and Penny sighed as they pulled apart.

"I guess we better get back inside," Penny mumbled. Link nodded. As they turned, Link grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wha—" Link's lips crashed down on her own. Penny forgot straight-away what she was going to say and kissed him back, her arms going around him. When they pulled away, a slight blush spread over Link's cheeks and he bit his lower lip. Penny smiled.

"Maybe we can go somewhere after school tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. Penny nodded, smiling and blushing. "Cool." She leaned forward and kissed him again on the cheek before turning and running inside.

_Please review!! _


End file.
